The present invention relates to a support for a load, e.g. an electric light, and, more particularly, to a support comprising a spring-loaded pivotable arm, which is vertically adjustable for holding and positioning the load and a connector element for connection with other parts or elements of the support.
It is the object of the invention to provide a support of the type mentioned above in which the same spring-loaded arm can be used for a wide variety of supports (ceiling supports, wall supports, table supports and floor supports).
According to the invention the support for a load, especially a lamp, includes
a downwardly directed connector pipe section, preferably extending downward from a wall or ceiling fixture or a curved section of a support tube supported on a stand;
a vertically adjustable spring-loaded arm for holding and positioning the load; and
an upwardly directed pin-shaped connector element connected with the vertically adjustable spring-loaded arm and pivotably engaged with the downwardly directed connector pipe section to form a suspended pivot connection for pivoting the vertically adjustable spring-loaded arm horizontally about a vertical axis.
The support structure according to the invention can advantageously be used in a number of different fixtures and stands, especially for lamps. It can be constructed as a standard module so that the manufacturing of a variety of stands and fixtures is made easier and more economical.
Various preferred embodiments are possible. In a particularly preferred embodiment the upwardly directed pin-shaped connector element has a retaining ring around its upper part to hold the pin-shaped connector element in the connector pipe section so that the pin-shaped connector element pivots or rotates in a horizontal rotation direction in the connector pipe section. Advantageously the spring-loaded arm includes a spring and a spring force adjusting device for the spring. Furthermore a pivot joint for connecting the upwardly-directed pin-shaped connector element with the spring-loaded arm is provided so that the spring-loaded arm may be vertically adjusted as well as horizontally pivoted.
In some embodiments a cantilever arm is pivotally connected to the connector pipe section and means for connecting the cantilever arm to a ceiling or a wall fixture are provided, which can be another pivot joint.
In other embodiments a stand and a support tube extending upward from the stand are provided. In these other embodiments the support tube has an upper curved section with the downwardly directed connector pipe section connected to an otherwise free end. The stand is provided with wheels and the support tube has a handle for directing motion of the stand, e.g., over a floor. The support can also include a low-voltage transformer housing connected with the support tube and handle so that they form a unit.